


Happībāsudē – ハッピーバースデー

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Después del pedido, ese sería nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos





	Happībāsudē – ハッピーバースデー

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ ユーリ!!! on ICE y sus respectivos personajes aquí descritos son de exclusiva de su creadora, las creadoras Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, además de la productora MAPPA y otros representantes como sus distribuidoras que poseen derechos de autor sobre la obra.
> 
> ◈ PAREJA: Victuuri/Viktuuri [Katsuki Yūri X Viktor Nikiforov].
> 
> ◈ UNIVERSO NO CANON. Fanfic echa en continuación de la [Omedetou - 誕生日おめでとう](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12880260) creada y publicada el año pasado.
> 
> ◈ Arte de portada por Freepik Design e mía edición. Más informaciones en [HAPPY BIRTHDAY – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/dc309zo).
> 
> ◈ Tiene una trama homosexual, es decir, hombres en relación amorosa, con descripciones gráficas o no. Si eres homofóbico, lleno de prejuiciosos o intolerante, por favor ni perca su tiempo en leer y no seas una persona grosera ¿vale? Entonces ni intente comentar tonterias.
> 
> Las historias aquí publicadas son de exclusiva mía, Plagio es crimen conforme las Leyes Federales de mi país, Brasil → LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Happībāsudē - ハッピーバースデー – 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

****

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1 — La gran sorpresa…**

 

Sería su primer año junto de Viktor como pareja.   
  
Él ruso había huido de Rusia, después de aquella vez cuando su perro Makkachin estuvo de mala salud. Yuuri recordaba aún, cuando él rubio hombre había estado triste por su partida sola para él país con lo intuito de cuidar de su mascota. Fuera una larga viajé, llena de preocupaciones. Pero él no olvidaba de cuando lo vio correr hasta su lado, después de haber terminado lo que tendría de resolver en aquel distante y frio país.   
  
Así que llego junto a ti, le hice muy feliz con la propuesta de entre ellos. De tan mágico, Yuuri ni creía en la fortuna que tenía, y en como podría aceptar vivir con ello. No que su amor fuese falso, allá de eso, es sólo que no entendía como Viktor había se enamorado de él que era tan torpe, como por muchas veces solía decir Yurio.   
  
Quizás por eso, cuando horas después de haber corrido una longa tarde en la playa, que sus ojos parecían no querer creer en lo que veían. Todas las personas que a ti era importantes, reunidas allí en su hogar, todos juntos armando una gran sorpresa, una fiesta para él. No queriendo hacer una deshecha, siguió para su cuarto y allí se recostó sobre su cama, donde lloro de felicidad hasta dormir.   
  
Fue así que horas después Viktor lo encontró cuando fue a los cuartos, queriendo buscar sus cosas para tomar un baño en las termas. La visión de su amado a dormir, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar lo ha hecho sufrir un poco, pensando que tal vez él pensaba que habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. Entonces lo despertó con mucho cuidado, lo abrazo con fuerza, estrechando su cabeza contra su corazón mientras decía "disculpa". Yuurio más despierto, entendió lo que ocurría y sólo pudo replicar con un suave "no pasa nada".   
  
Algunos minutos han pasado, hasta que sus ojos se miraran y un beso fue plantado en sus labios. Viktor con mucha fuerza se alejó un poco de Yuuri, le extendió la mano y lo guió hasta la fiesta, donde todos gritaran en unísono _"feliz cumpleaños"_. Él japonés lloraba, más feliz do que nunca, hasta que Viktor susurró en su oreja un sencillo:   
  
—  _Happībāsudē Yūri, aishiteiru¹._  
  
Que fue respondido con mucho cariño por Yuuri que entre otros tantos besos decía  _arigatou²_ …

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. _Happībāsudē Yūri, aishiteiru¹_ es lo equivalente en japonés para "feliz cumpleaños, yo te amo".  
>  [2]. _Arigatou²_ quiere decir "gracias" en japonés.  
>  En ese momento la historia aún no foi betada, en breve lo haré. Acaso encontren cualquier error, me informen. Gracias por leer hasta el final. Me encantaría recibir su opinión, quizás un 'corazón'. Besos a todos u.u  
> 


End file.
